Erupting Volcanoes-I`m What!!-
by MysticGenie13
Summary: Volcano goes to the Oracle and gets the shock of her life,and it`s actually good news for once.


Disclaimer:I own nothing but Volcanoe and Halo.  
Feedback:Please!  
Distrubution:Ask and ye shall recieve.  
Author Notes:Mouse is not dead, some how he survived,why because I want him to.Oh and Volcano`s a Wiccan.  
The Neb.  
It seemed like Volcano had just fell asleep when her door opened."Breakfast is almost done you had better hurry and get it."  
"Jeez,don`t you people knock?"She wondered aloud,grumpy from lack of sleep.  
"Sorry."Said Mouse meekly.  
"Don`t mind me, i`m always like this in the the morning."She laughed..  
She walked down the dark,slightly cold corridors to the mess hall.She sat down and started thumping her head against the  
table.WHACK,WHACK,WHACK!  
"What are you trying to do, destroy the table?"Neo asked.  
Volcanoe glared at him."Up yours."She stated,going back to pounding her head to the table to try and stay awake.  
She gave up and layed her head down and try to catch a nap.When suddenly someone yelled in her ear.  
"WAKE UP!!"  
"AHHHH!!!"She screamed,jumping and looking up.Tank was practically rolling on the floor with laughter,Neo was trying to hide his smile,  
Trinty was smiling,and Mouse was with Tank laughing.  
"Who did that?"She asked,giving them the evil eye.  
Neo pointed at Tank,Tank pointed at Mouse,and Mouse pointed at Neo.  
"Ugh."She groaned."If you,children,"she said pointedly,"are done, i`m going to pray."And with that she got up and went to her room.  
When she left the room,everyone burst into a new fit of laughing.  
Volcano`s Room.  
"By the star,by the rose,by the cup that she holds,pouring forth her gifts of life,peace,and wisdom,so may her blessings fill,my life this day.Blessed Be!"  
When she had said this she sat on her bed and got into a lotus position and started meditating.An hour later she became aware of someone knocking at her door.She awoke from  
her trace-like state and answered it.  
"Yes?"She inquired.  
"Morpheus said to hurry to the bridge,"Mouse returned,"you`re going to the Oracle."  
"Okay."  
She walked behind Mouse to the bridge. When she arrived she caught the tail-end of Morpheus` talk."We are taking everyone,no matter how crowed it is."  
She sat in one of the chairs.While waiting she wondered what would cause Morpheus to be so nervous.  
""See ya` soon."Mouse said before pushing the spike into her head.  
The Matrix.  
She opened he eyes and looked around.Everyone was here,including Aeryn."Hey,Aer."She told her dragon friend.  
~Hey.~She replied.  
"Let`s go."Morpheus said after hanging the phone up.  
They silently walked to the car,no-one enturupting the others memories of the last trip to the Oracle.They soon reached a apartment complex.  
Morpheus guided Volcano up the stairs and to a door.  
"I can only show you the door.Only you can open it."He told her.  
"But,do I want to."She whispered to herself.  
She reached for the door but before she could touch the knob it opened."Volcano,you`re right on time.Come in."A priestess said smiling.Volcano noticed she was about 30 or 35 and looked really calm.  
They went in. "Volcano please come with me."The Priestess said.Volcano followed her through a living room filled with 2 girls and a little boy to a door."Go on in,she`s expecting you."  
Volcanoe went in and looked around.The only person she saw was a middle-aged woman,smoking,sitting in a chair,the room was a kitchen that wasn`t to big,but small and friendly,if a room can be.  
"Not quite what you expected,huh?"The woman asked.  
"Expect the unexpected."Volcano answered.  
"I like you,well,let me have a look."She said standing and walking over to Volcano.  
"Turn around."She ordered.Volcano complied,turning around slowly once.  
"I have some good news for once,"she said laughing,"oh and congratulations."  
"What for?"Volcano curiously asked..  
"Well,your a soon to be mother."The Oracle said.  
"Huh?"Was all Volcano could manage."Who`s the father?"  
"A good demon.Don`t worry."She mysteriously answered,cocking her head to the side examining Volcano`s reaction.  
"But....but...,how,when,I would have noticed,I would have had morning sickness,which demon,how can demons be good,I thought they were all bad..."Volcano babbled.  
"Calm down girl,your giving me a headache."The Oracle laughed.  
"Sorry."Volcano meekly.  
"Now,I can`t tell you everything,but here`s a few answers.Yes,demons can be good,it happened by his sprit entering your body while you were sleeping,most demons are bad but not all."The Oracle told her."By entering my body you mean what?"Volcano asked softly."It`s like possession,where he controls your body."She replied.  
"Okay,can I tell the others?"She asked.The Oracle nodded.Together they walked to the hall where Morpheus was."Morpheus."The Oracle said in greeting."Oracle."He answered."Morpheus,i`m going to have a demons kid."Volcano told him.  
For the first time possibly ever Morpheus was shocked,not really shocked,but jaw dropped,eyes wide,no thought shocked."Can I use your cell`"Volcano asked.He nodded,gave it to her and walked over to talk to the Oracle.She flipped it open.  
"Tank?"She asked."Yes?"He wondered what she was doing with Morpheus` phone."Get everyone up here,by the way is there any Catholics here?"She asked nerviously,knowing they would not like the news."Yeah,Trinty."He answered"Why?"  
"Shit,tell everyone to get up here,now."She ordered."Alright,bye."He said hanging up.  
5 minutes later everyone was gathered around Volcano,waiting for her to speak.  
"Okay,what i`m going to say is shocking.Before I say it i want everyone to swear not to harm me or what i`m telling you about.\  
"Sure."Neo said.  
"Okay."Trinty replied.  
"You got it."Mouse answered.  
~FyreDragon,I promise not to harm it.~Aeryn answered.Then she said privately to Volcano~I know and I will protect you and the baby.~ (Note-FyreDragon is Volcano`s magick name.)  
"Guys,i`m going to have ababy."Volcano stated.  
  
  
  



End file.
